FRIEND
by Anna de Usui
Summary: La rubia prefirió a ese tipo por encima de ella, la actitud seca le quebró el alma y se desvivió por no tenerla. Dispuesta a entregar su mundo entero. MIMIXANNAXHOROHORO REVIEWS, ONEGAI!


+FRIEND+

_**-No me molestes, mocosa...-**_

_Y fue instantaneo..._

_Me quedé helada cuando dijiste eso, con ese gesto de nada y unos ojos que querían matarme._

_Volteaste y sin decirme nada te fuiste, aunque estabas sola saliste del aula de clases y jamás regresaste._

_No, no volviste para dar conmigo..._

_**NO VOLVISTE PARA PEDIRME DISCULPAS...**_

_Los minutos pasaron entre tu ausencia y luego supe habías acabado en la enfermería._

_Y por una vez me decidí en ir a verte, aunque las piernas me temblasen y estuviese aterrada de tu mirada._

_Porque ya sabía, apenas te viese me mandarías a casa y me despreciarías como la vez anterior._

_Y sin embargo..._

_No me importo, seguí el camino sin dudar y me creí el cuento que yo misma me había inventado..._

_**QUE TÚ, EN EL FONDO, ERAS BUENA...**_

_**-¿Qué, qué?-gruñiste al verme llegar-¿Otra vez tú?-te hiciste la dura**_

_**-¿E-Estás bien?-me acerqué desesperada-¿No te pasó nada?-quise tender las manos**_

_**-Sí, estoy bien-cortaste girando el rostro-No tienes que perseguirme por todos lados-me rechazaste sin emoción**_

_**-Perdona...-me disculpé como disipulo-Es que...-puse excusas-¿Tú estás sola, verdad?-te miré avergonzada**_

_**-¿Eh?-en tu gesto, te había dolido el alma**_

_**-Pensé que... podría hacerte compañía...-qué miedo tenía-Pensé que, tal vez, necesitabas a alguien...-me quedé un poco sonriente**_

_**-Si necesitase de alguien...-te justificaste-No te buscaría a tí...-eso dolió-Fastidiosa-me insultaste sin mirarme**_

_**-P-Perdón...-no sabía qué decir-Lamento haber sido una molestía...-mis intentos eran en vano**_

_**-Asegurate de no estorbar en mi camino-me explicaste-No estoy aquí para hacerme de amigos, ¿sabes?-no sabía que tramabas-Mocosa-volviste a insultarme en tanto te acomodabas para dormir**_

_**-S-Sí...-tiesa asistí**_

_**-¿Aún estás aquí?-te percataste al no oír mis pasos-¿Por qué no te vas de compras o lo que sea?-eso fue duro-¿Por qué no vas a perder el tiempo tal como lo hacen las tontas como tú?-eso fue injusto, ni me conocías-Cielos...-te quejaste-Deja de fastidiarme de una vez-finalizaste en tanto oí tu bostezo**_

_Y así, como lo dijiste..._

_Me levanté llorosa y corriendo me fui a casa, ya no quería saber nada con una tú tan ingrata y que no apreciaba nada de mí._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué me habías dicho esas cosas?_

_¿Por qué habías actuado como si nada te importase?_

_Si cuando dije y estabas sola..._

_En tu expresión se te fue la vida y por un momento tuviste ganas de llorar, por saber que en este mundo no había nadie a tu lado y si seguías siendo así menos._

_Pero yo había estado ahí porque quería ser parte de tu universo y aunque sea ser la segunda, porque hacía rato me había dado cuenta..._

_**YO JAMÁS PODRÍA SER LA PRIMERA...**_

_**-¿Qué, qué?-se hizo el tonto-¿Qué haces aquí sola?-se sentó a su lado**_

_**-Cielos...-te quejaste-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-lo echaste-¿Piensas perseguirme todo el tiempo, tal como esa otra?-hablabas de mí**_

_**-¿Te refieres a Mimi-chan?-ladeó la cabeza**_

_**-¡COMO SEA!-estallaste al ser yo nombrada-¿No pueden dejarme sola por una vez?-ocultaste la cabeza entre las piernas-Cielos...-resongaste en lo bajo-Son tan fastidiosos...-estabas harta**_

_**-Perdón, perdón...-se disculpó miedoso-Pero...-puso excusas-Yo no voy a perseguirte...-cerró los ojos confiado**_

_**-¿Eh?-fue increíble, lo miraste tonta**_

_**-Yo soy Horo Horo...-se señaló arrogante-Tu servidor...-se hizo de tu propiedad-Asegurate de recordarlo...-le brilló la sonrisa**_

_**-¿Horo Horo-kun?-estabas pasmada, era obvio**_

_**-Cuando necesites algo...-se te estaba declarando de pie-No dudes en venir a mí...-se la creyó demasiado-¿Si?-te propusó contento**_

_**-E-Está bien...-las mejillas se te ruborizaron**_

_**-Entonces...-se dio la vuelta-¡NOS VEMOS, ANNA-CHAN!-siguió el rumbo por el que había venido.**_

_Y después de su partida..._

_Te habías quedado con una sonrisa en el rostro, viendolo partir tan tranquilo como contento y de a poco te hacías de su propiedad._

_Y sin embargo..._

_Mi anterior intento no había tenido el mismo efecto, yo también me ofrecí tal como él y tú me mandaste al demonio._

_No sonreíste tal como lo hiciste para él, no sentiste nada estando conmigo..._

_**NO FUISTE NADIE ESTANDO CONMIGO...**_

_Y por tu crueldad, por tu frialdad en la reciente enfermería..._

_Acabé encerrada en mi habitación, llorando todo lo que tú no me dabas y que cada día para él entregabas._

_**-¿Eh?-otra vez la tontería-¿Anna-chan?-se acercó a ti**_

_**-Disculpa...-que raro-¿Estás ocupado?-te avergonzaste**_

_**-No, para nada...-se secó con una toalla-Pero...-reaccionó-¿Tú viniste a verme jugar?-era el capitán del equipo de Soccer, después de todo**_

_**-S-Sí...-te moriste de la pena**_

_**-¿Y qué tal lo hice?-le brilló el engreído rostro-¿Bien?-se señaló**_

_**-S-Sí...-volviste a asistirle-Lo hiciste muy bien, Horo Horo-kun...-lo alagaste**_

_**-Gracias...-regresó a su naturilidad cursi-Que lo digas tú, significa mucho...-sonrió feliz**_

_**-¿Eh?-te sonrojaste tipo niña**_

_**-¿Qué dices, Anna-chan?-se te puso bien cerca-¿Quieres venir a festejar conmigo?-te invitó con esa sonrisa pintada**_

_**-E-Está bien...-apenas lo dijiste, te tomó del hombro y te estrechó contra su pecho**_

_**-¡OIGAN, MUCHACHOS!-gritó para llamar la atención de todos-¡ANNA-CHAN VIENE CON NOSOTROS!-estaba que ardía de la felicidad-¡MÁS LES VALE QUE SEAN BUENOS CON ELLA!-te protegió**_

_**-¡SÍ!-los otros parecían ebrios**_

_Y ese día, escoltada por tu principe..._

_Te fuiste del colegio a hacer tanto a él se le ocurriese, más bien sus cosas tipicas:_

_**ESE DÍA, TE FUISTE CON ÉL A BEBER.**_

_Porque eso hacía ese chico popular, cambiaba de chica como de interiores y siempre se pasaba de alcohol._

_Y era obvio..._

_Que cuando te vio llegar, te puso en su lista y sin importar como ibas a terminar siendo de "__**SU COLECCIÓN**__"._

_Y sin embargo..._

_Jamás había visto a Horo Horo-kun ponerle tanta atención a una chica, apenas acababa lo divertido las tiraba a la basura y a buscar una nueva._

_Pero contigo era diferente, te seguía aunque era obvio que no te le ibas a entregar, porque tú no eras tan fácil..._

_**PORQUE TÚ NO ERAS COMO CUALQUIER OTRA...**_

_**-Oye, Anna-chan...-te llamó estando ambos en aquella terraza**_

_**-¿Qué sucede?-lo miraste compasiva**_

_**-Si te pidiese un beso...-argumentó-¿Me lo darías?-se quedó con la duda**_

_**-¿¡QUÉ?!-el rostro se te puso rojo**_

_**-Creo y ya debes saber...-te miró-Que tú me gustas...-se confesó**_

_**-Horo Horo-kun...-alcanzaste a pronunciar**_

_**-Creí y podría tolerarlo...-inventó-Creí y yo sería más fuerte...-se sintió impotente-Pero...-lo interrumpiste**_

_**-Está bien...-aceptaste apenada**_

_**-¿Eh?-creyó y había ganado**_

_**-Pero...-mal ambiente-Dame tiempo...-le pediste-Sólo esperame un poco, ¿sí?-regalaste una pequeña sonrisita**_

_**-Sí...-aceptó-Por supuesto que sí...-se dejó manipular**_

_Y en tanto me condenaban los recuerdos..._

_Salí de mi recamara para tomar aire fresco, para respirar un aire que no se tratase de ti y en el que no estuvieses involucrada._

_Porque..._

_Ya no daba más y estaba harta de recordar __**"TU DEVOCIÓN" **__por Horo Horo-kun, él y especialmente tú ya me tenían harta._

_Bajé las escaleras en tanto oí como tocaron la puerta, no me quedó otra más que ir y de hecho estaba sola en casa._

_Hubiese querido o no, era mi deber y no quería fallar, o tal vez hasta podía llevarme una sorpresa._

_Y era increíble, quien estaba ahí con unos libros en las manos y ese gesto tan peculiar..._

_**TÚ LLAMASTE A MI PUERTA...**_

**-Vaya, vaya...-te asombraste-Con que aquí vives, ¿eh?-no tenía nada de extraño-Tipico de ti, mocosa-otra vez la burla**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-quise acabar rápido-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-no había nada pendiente**

**-Olvidaste esto-me mostraste los libros-Cuando fuiste a la enfermería-no se te movió nada**

**-G-Gracias...-tomé tu ofrenda-Pero...-me volví a verte-¿Cómo supiste y vivo aquí?-quise sacarte**

**-Horo Horo-kun me dijo-tiraste de una sin previo aviso-Yo no sé tu nombre-pasaste todo por alto**

**-Mimi...-susurré y tú nada-Tachikawa, Mimi...-completé para que supieses**

**-Procura no olvidar tus cosas la próxima vez-me retaste-¿De acuerdo, Tachikawa-san?-fuiste dura con eso**

**-Sí...-me quedé destruida-Perdona las molestías...-en realidad, tenía ganas de llorar**

**-Y hazme un favor...-te cruzaste de brazos-Deja de seguirme de una buena vez-cortaste todo**

_Y fue instantaneo, ni te gastaste en mirarme y volteaste, para abandonar el lugar e irte a brazos de quien yo tanto sabía._

_Porque..._

_Era obvio él te estaba esperando en alguna parte, después de todo habías llegado aquí por sus palabras y de mí no conocías nada._

_Y yo, por esa vez, me decidí..._

_**ESTA VEZ, SÍ IBAS A SABER DE MÍ...**_

_Di un paso adelante en tanto pisé fuerte el suelo y aferré las manos a mi pecho, para darme valor y dejar de temer._

_Porque tenía miedo de tus palabras y de la manera en que pudieses mirarme, de lo que echarías a mi propuesta y a mis sentimientos._

_Porque nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de estar cerca de alguien, jamás quise estar tanto con alguien..._

_**JAMÁS CREÍ Y DEPENDERÍA DE TÍ...**_

_Estaba atada a tu entera existencia y a cada mueca que mostrabas, a cada paso que dabas y a cada sonrisa que ocultabas._

_Te veía y no podía defenderme, tendía a sonrojarme con nuestros ojos cruzados y giraba el rostro para que no me vieses._

_Y en cada clase me distraía contigo, me quedaba tonta viendote estar en otro lugar y en tus ojos se reflejaba la soledad._

_La soledad de la que eras dueña y que desde que naciste no te había dejado._

_La soledad que te atormentaba en silencio y que a cada paso resguardaba tu sombra._

_La soledad que deshecho tu corazón había dejado y que te había vuelto como una piedra._

_Y yo..._

_Sabía y tenía que cambiarlo, por esta vez tenía que hacerlo y no importaba si mis intentos no funcionaban..._

_**POR ESA VEZ, "SOLEDAD" NO SERÍA TU SEGUNDO NOMBRE...**_

**-¡ANNA-SAN!-grité con todas mis fuerzas para que me notases**

**-¿Qué?-me miraste como si nada**

**-Si te dijese y quiero ser tu amiga...-me di fuerzas-¿Me dejarías?-te pedí sin mucha obligación**

_Y tipico de ti..._

_Estabas muda y sin mostrar nada, la declaración mía no te había movido y nada._

_Y era de esperarse, de una chica como tú, tan refinada y digna de otras cosas._

_Porque..._

_Seguro y había alguien mejor que yo, seguro y había alguien que te merecía..._

_**SEGURO Y HABÍA ALGUIEN MÁS QUE YO...**_

_Y temerosa seguía esperando, a ver que decías o que se te ocurría pensar._

_Porque..._

_Aún tenía una leve esperanza y no quise tirarte a la basura, creí y no me había equivocado contigo..._

_Pero..._

**-No...-te negaste-No te dejaría...-concluiste fría**

_Volteaste de nuevo con ese gesto de mala y lenta te desapareciste de mi lado, dejandome a mí con la puerta abierta._

_No cabía duda, me había ofrecido para nada y no había dudado en entregarme a ti._

_Y sin embargo..._

_No conseguí nada y todo por Horo Horo-kun, porque él había llegado antes que yo y me dejó sin oportunidad..._

_**PORQUE ÉL ESTABA PRIMERO PARA TI...**_

_Y ahora estabas libre de la molestía que yo representaba, porque me habías clavado un puñal por la espalda y mi sangre a pesar de todo quería tus manos._

_Pero..._

_Era obvio, tú no ibas a volver para disculparte y eso realmente hubiese sido muy poco tú, tú no te rebajabas a tanto..._

_**TÚ NO ERAS UNA MÁS...**_

_Y para mí tampoco lo eras, eras lo más preciado para mi corazón y sin embargo te importaba un bledo._

_Te iba y te venía mi sentir, hasta te burlabas de mí frente a mis narices y presumías de tu supuesto __**"NOVIAZGO"**__._

_Y lo había tolerado todo, cada una de esas cosas y las muchas que vendrían después._

_Porque..._

_Tú siempre ibas a estar y ese otro tambien, seríamos compañeros de clases por largo rato y yo no podría evitarte._

_Las lágrimas se deslizaron solas por mis mejillas y empaparon mi quebrado rostro, que habías abandonado y cambiaste por ese varonil._

_Y a pesar de eso, del dolor en mi alma, aunque costase admitirlo..._

_Yo realmente quería a esa desconciderada tú, la quería más que a nada y tú ni te habías dado cuenta._

_Que yo no te perseguía, sólo intentaba cuidarte._

_Que no quise ser una molestía, sólo hacerte compañía._

_Que no quise fastidiarte, sólo estarme a tu lado._

_**SÓLO QUISE SER TU AMIGA...**_

**+THE END+**

**+BY: AT+**


End file.
